1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair, and more particularly to an automotive wheelchair capable of running forward and backward and turning by means of an operating lever.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, almost all manually operated wheelchairs are run by operating a ring fixed on the rim of a wheel. This type of wheelchair, however, cannot be run with one hand. Although a one-handed type wheelchair, which partly includes double rings formed on one side thereof, is available for use, it is extremely difficult to change direction within a narrow passageway, for example in a hospital, etc.